Complicated Relationship
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Jika diandaikan sebagai keluarga, maka hubungan antara kru dari kelompok bajak laut topi jerami sedikit kompleks. Warning: Character study, OOC, miss typo. Silahkan dibaca bila berkenan... RnR!


Sekuel dari fanfic sebelumnya, Family of Mugiwara Kaizokudan. Ini adalah drable ringan yang berisi hubungan para anggota keluarga Mugiwara di sini. Dari yang paling kompleks sampai yang paling sederhana

Warning: Character study, OOC, miss typo

Disclaimer: Oda-san, pinjem karakternya ya! *kena tampol

* * *

**Complicated Relationship**

Seandainya kelompok bajak laut topi jerami adalah sebuah keluarga besar yang agak disfungsional, maka hubungan di antara mereka pun bisa diterjemahkan sebagai hubungan antara keluarga. Mungkin hubungan mereka tidak sehat, tapi memang seperti itulah mereka.

**Kakak pertama – Kakak kedua: Zoro – Sanji**

**Sanji**

Seperti seorang adik dari kakak yang hebat dan kuat, Sanji sedikit kesal dengan bayang-bayang Zoro. Si marimo sialan itu selalu berada di depannya, tepat di samping Luffy. Bounty lebih besar, lebih kuat, lebih bisa diandalkan. Dan sikapnya yang selalu melindungi itu agak membuat Sanji merasa iri.

Ia juga bisa.

Meski memang ia tak sekuat Zoro, tapi firasatnya tajam, ia lebih cerdas dan perhatian pada hal kecil. Ia juga yang paling sedikit terluka dibanding dengan tiga kekuatan utama di kelompok bajak laut mereka. Dengan arti kata, ia lebih berhati-hati.

Tapi, tetap saja ia tak bisa menyaingi Zoro. Ada perasaan yang membuatnya merasa tertinggal di belakang. Ketika ia gagal melindungi saudara-saudaranya lain, seperti Ussop atau Chopper, ia merasa gagal. Seandainya Zoro, apakah ia bisa melindungi mereka?

Lihat saja impian Zoro, menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Impian yang sama tingginya dengan Luffy.

Sedangkan impiannya, menemukan All Blue. All Blue sendiri belum tentu ada, bagaimana bila ia tidak menemukannya?

Skalanya berbeda sekali.

Tapi, ia tahu si marimo menyebalkan itu tidaklah tahan banting. Sekuat apapun dia, ada masanya ia kalah, terluka ataupun lelah. Setidaknya, ia cukup kuat untuk melindungi punggung itu. Ia tahu itu.

**Zoro**

Seperti seorang kakak yang selalu bisa melihat kelemahan sang adik, Zoro selalu muak dengan sikap menjijikan Sanji terhadap segala jenis makhluk yang memiliki payudara.

Selain memalukan, hal itu juga hanya akan menghambatnya saat bertarung. Belajar dari Kuina, Zoro mengakui bahwa wanita juga bisa bertarung.

Jadi, untuk apa memperlakukan mereka seperti sepatu kaca seperti itu? Ia tidak habis pikir.

Namun seiiring perjalanan mereka berlanjut, Zoro mulai bisa mengerti.

Sikap Sanji tidak hanya lembut pada wanita cantik, tapi pada semua wanita, dari anak-anak sampai nenek-nenek. Hanya kepada mereka saja, mulutnya yang biasanya sangat kotor dan tajam, berubah menjadi lembut dan hangat.

Saat Sanji dengan apik menjaga Apis, gadis yang berusaha melindungi Naga Seribu Tahun, Zoro mulai mengerti bahwa sikap Sanji yang lembut pada wanita adalah pendiriannya.

Sama dengan pendiriannya yang bertekad menjadi pendekar pedang terhebat di dunia. Tekad Sanji dalam melindungi wanita juga tidak main-main.

Meski itu dirinya yang harus dihadapi, meski itu artinya ia melindungi musuh, Sanji tidak akan peduli.

Mungkin karena itu, ketika melihat Robin di serang Enel di pulau langit. Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya setelah ia menangkap tubuh gadis itu sebelum menghantam tanah.

"Kau tahu, dia wanita."

Seandainya Kuina masih hidup, mungkin gadis itu akan memukulnya.

Bukan maksud hati ia meremehkan wanita, hanya saja… bukan kah sudah sepantasnya seorang pria melindungi wanita…?

Ah… ia tahu, berada di dalam satu kapal terlalu lama dengan si alis keriting itu membuat pikirannya jadi aneh…

**Kakak perempuan tertua – adik paling bungsu: Robin – Chopper**

Yang paling pertama Robin benar-benar ajak bicara saat pertama kali ia bergabung dengan kelompok bajak laut topi jerami adalah Chopper. Lucu sekali, padahal rusa kutub itulah yang selalu berusaha lari darinya. Tapi, Robin tak bisa menyingkirkan rasa senang saat mendengar Chopper bicara sendiri tentang masa lalunya.

Ia selalu meliha semua orang di kapal memperlakukan Chopper seperti adik bungsu mereka sendiri.

Kalau Chopper takut, ia selalu lari ke Zoro paling dulu. Sanji tak pernah lupa menyisihkan cemilan manis untuk rusa kutub itu. Ketika Nami mengamuk, yang tak kena pukul cuma Chopper.

Mereka semua memperlakukannya dengan lebih lembut.

Robin pun jadi merasakan hal yang sama.

Kepolosannya, ketulusannya, keceriannya, membuat Robin merasa tenang. Di dunia yang sebenarnya penuh dengan masalah seperti ini, masih ada anak yang kelihatan polos sepertinya.

Berbeda dengannya dulu saat masih kecil…

Seandainya saja ada cara agar Robin bisa menikmati kembali masa kecil itu…

Yah, melihat Chopper saja sudah cukup bukan?

Robin tersenyum, tangannya dengan santai membuka halaman selanjutnya dari buku yang ia baca. Ia melirik Chopper yang juga membaca buku kedokteran di sampingnya.

Setidaknya, sekarang Chopper sudah tidak takut padanya lagi. Mungkin nanti ia akan menemukan caranya sendiri untuk memanjakan Chopper seperti yang lain.

**Paman – keponakan (atau Ayah – anak?): Franky – Ussop**

Dulu, saat mengetahui bahwa yang selalu memperbaiki Going Merry adalah Ussop, Franky pikir bocah itu melakukan pekerjaan yang buruk.

Tapi, saat mereka satu kapal di Thousand Sunny, kemampuan Ussop dalam menciptakan sesuatu membuat Franky kagum.

Bocah itu bukan sekedang snipper handal saja, tapi kreatifitasnya sangat mengagumkan.

Perfect clima tact, kabuto dan macam-macam peluru buatan Ussop adalah bukti nyatanya. Karena itu, Franky dengan senang hati menyediakan tempat di sampingnya bila bocah itu ingin membuat sesuatu dan membutuhkan peralatannya.

Tidak malu juga, Franky mengajarkan banyak hal pada Ussop.

Karena Franky sadar bahwa Ussop punya bakat jadi engineer yang hebat.

Cara membuat senjata, membetulkan kapal, meracik bahan peledak, dengan pelan Franky ajarkan padanya bila Ussop tak sibung bermain dengan Luffy dan Chopper.

Ussop pun dengan senang hati menerima semua ajarannya. Di matanya, Franky seperti ayahnya, atau pamannya. Baru pertama kali ia diajarkan oleh seseorang seperti itu. Dulu ayahnya sudah pergi sebelum sempat mengajarkannya apa-apa. Cara menembak, cara membangun sesuatu, ia pelajari semuanya secara otodidak.

Karena kreatifitasnya, Ussop menolak menggunakan pistol. Dengan ketapel, ia bisa bereksprerimen dengan peluru lebih banyak.

Terbiasa tinggal sendiri, ia juga pandai mengerjakan hal-hal pertukangan, meski masih agak berantakan.

Karena itu, ketika Franky mengajarkannya banyak hal, ia merasa sangat senang. Cyborg eksentrik itu juga tak segan bekerja sama dengannya dalam menciptakan sesuatu.

Inikah rasanya punya ayah atau paman? Ussop kadang merasa terharu.

Tapi, bila ia menangis, maka Franky bisa menangis histeris, lebay seperti biasanya. Makanya, ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun ataupun menangis di depannya.

**Kakak perempuan kedua – adik bungsu kedua: Nami – Luffy**

Sejak pertama kali mengenal Luffy, Nami tahu bahwa laki-laki itu sangat lah merepotkan. Luffy adalah gabungan dari manusia karet bertubuh luar biasa kuat, otak kecil dan hati tulus seperti anak kecil.

Di luar pertarungan, Luffy tak ubahnya seperti adik bungsu yang merepotkan.

Tidak bisa diam, cepat bosan, mendatangkan banyak masalah, dan semangatnya tak pernah padam.

Tak terhitung berapa kali Nami sudah memukul Luffy saking kesalnya dengan kebodohan manusia karet itu. Sehari sekali… mungkin lebih.

Tapi, Nami cukup senang melihat bahwa Luffy akan menurut padanya ketika ia sudah memukulnya. Seperti adik yang menurut pada kakaknya. Meski caranya kasar, tapi Nami tahu bahwa Luffy memegang respek padanya.

Yah, tapi bila Luffy sudah bertekad melakukan sesuatu, bahkan Nami sendiri pun tak akan bisa menghentikannya.

Apa boleh buat, yang namanya adik bungsu akan selalu merepotkan…

Yah, selama Luffy akan melindunginya… Nami tidak keberatan.

Fin?

* * *

Pengen buat relationship yang lain… ada ide?

Silahkan review!


End file.
